Abominable
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: a couple go up to the mountains for a little vacation.An urban legend says that Abominable peopel lurk around the secluded area. Adam and Amy don't believe in myth. But when they start hearing weird noises at night they start to wonder.


Amy shivered as she looked out the window at the white landscape. She pulled he coat tighter around her, trying to get warm. She looked over at her boyfriend, Adam in his winter jacket and stocking cap. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he jammed out to Enter Sandman by Metallica.

"Babe. Can you turn the heater on? It's freezing in here!" She said, her teeth chattering.

"Why? I'm not cold." He replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "Besides, we're almost there."

"Where is this place anyways?"

"It's a secluded little cabin in the middle of the woods. It's really cool."

Hearing the words_ secluded _and _in the middle of the woods _gave Amy the creeps. Hearing her silence, Adam continued.

"Aww, come on babe! It'll be great! We'll get all the alone time we've wanted. "

He glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, here we are!"

He turned down a long winding snow cover dirt road. Amy looked out as she saw the trees start to get thicker as they got closer. Nervously she waited as he put the car in park.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly.

He didn't wait for a response as he hopped out and opened the trunk. He grabbed their bags and shut the trunk before walking over to her side.

"Come on!" He said a huge grin on his face.

She hesitates for a moment before pushing open the door. She shivers as the icy air hits her face. Unsure, she follows Adam toward the cabin. It looked really nice. It was a cute little cabin that had a little flower bed in front and the powdery snow that occupied the roof made it actually look kinda cozy. As he reached the door, he set the bags down for a second so he could get the key which lay underneath the Welcome Mat. Stepping inside they looked around for a little bit. The Cabin was a big room with a bathroom attached. The room only consists of a fireplace, a huge bed, a couch, a few rugs and an end table with a lamp. Overall, it was really nice. She went over to the bed and flopped down. Grinning, Adam leaned over and kissed her. It was only 5:30PM and it was already starting to get dark.

"So," Adam smirked as he kissed her. "How about we just get this little party of our started, shall we?"

She couldn't help but giggle. For being vacant for the entire winter, the cabin was weirdly warm. Shedding her jacket she tossed it on the floor nearby. Standing to his full height Adam took off his hat, jacket and shirt. Helping her up he carried her onto the bed. Lying on the bed they started kissing again.

_Thump_

"Adam, what was that?"

"It's probably a tree branch of snow falling. Don't worry about it." He said slowly moving on to her neck.

Amy tensed up a little as she heard it again.

_Thump_

"Adam! Did you hear that?"

Adam was so into the moment he didn't answer.

"Adam!"

"Babe. Relax. I'm sure it's nothing."

She gripped his arm as the sound started getting louder.

"Adam. I've heard stories about abominable people. Many people have died from them."

He chuckled.

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you Aims?"

She lightly smacked his arm.

"Adam I'm serious!"

Sighing, he got up. Grabbing his shirt from the place on the floor where he threw it, he put it on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go look outside and look around. That way I'll show you it's nothing."

Amy looked at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Don't go out there! "

But it was too late. He had already slipped out the door. Although it was really warm in the cabin, she started to shiver. Silently she prayed that nothing would happen to Adam and that he would be right. She waited patiently for him to return. Five minutes turned to ten. 10 into 30. 30 minutes into an hour.

"Where is he?" Amy wondered aloud.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the door.

"Adam, you do—"

Opening the door she saw nobody.

"Adam?"

She stuck her head out and looked around. Seeing nobody she closed the door.

"I could have sworn I hear somebody knocking..."

Going back over to the bed, she waited. Her body stiffened when she heard it again.

_Thump_

She swallowed.

From the corner of her eye she saw something pass the window.

"Adam?" She said, her voice shaking.

She jumped as a hand hit the window.

"Adam?"

Slowly she walked toward the window. Cautiously she looked out. She regretted it at that moment.

"Adam!" She screamed as she looked on in horror as a beast ripped open her boyfriend. His eyes were wide open and it looked like he was screaming. Only thing was his voice box was ripped out. Hearing the scream the beast turned to look at her. Putting down the hunks of Adam the beast started walking toward the window. Pretty soon it was sprinting. Running, Amy hurried and locked the door. She cried as she sat back on the bed. Rocking back and forth she repeated "This is just a dream" over and over. A few Thumps later there was a crash. Amy knew that sound. The beast had broken a window. A breeze went through the room as the creature started climbing in through the now broken window. Rushing to the door she tried to unlock it. Finally getting it she ran out towards the deep woods. Her feet slid here and there but it didn't matter. She looked behind her every five minutes. The beast was right behind her. As she was looking behind her, she tripped on a log of some sort. Feeling around, she screamed. She didn't trip on a log, but another one of the beast's victims. Desperately she tried to pull herself. Not watching what she was doing she ended up sliding down a hill. Grabbing a root of some sort, her feet flew off the edge of it. She was dangling off the edge of a cliff. Tears streaming down her face as the beast caught up with her.

"Please," She pleaded. "Please don't hurt me."

Kneeling, the beast looked at her. Slowly it reached back and pulled off the beast mask to reveal her ex, Matt Hardy.

He smirked.

"Hello again, Lita."

"Matt? What are you—, Why?" She rambled.

"Shh." He said, putting a finger to his lips.

He glared at her.

"I said I would get my revenge for what you and Adam did to me. Adam is now dead and you will be too, very soon." His face twisted into a vicious smile.

"No, Matt. Please don't kill me." She pleaded," I'm sorry for what I did. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's too late for that. Goodbye, Amy."

With that he kicked her head making her fall. He listened to her scream until he heard the satisfying _Thud._

He smiled.

"Rot in hell, Amy."

Turning around he headed back into the woods never to be heard from again.


End file.
